Escape from a Lonely World
by StarrieEyes
Summary: Craig starts asking questions about Tweek and finally realizes why he's so depressed. multi-chap partner fic to 'the story of tweek'
1. Waiting for Me

_A/N-This is a partner multi-chap fic to 'the story of tweek' bc longlivetheirishevilgenius wanted more. I tried to give it the same feel_

* * *

_Just like always_

Tweek was standing at the end of the street waiting for me. Just like he always does. No matter what Tweek would always wait for me. If it was raining he'd stand there even though he didn't have an umbrella. Everyday he'd stand there waiting, I have no idea how long he would be standing there, but he'd always be standing there waiting for me. Some days I wouldn't show up, and he'd be late to school, and he'd always tell me he'd waited longer, because he was scared I'd get mad if I got there late and he wasn't there.

I walked up to him, monotone at the ready and stoic face pre-painted on.

"Good Morning C-Craig" He looked up at me, hope in those sparkling pine green orbs.

"'Mornin' Tweek" I reply simply.

The bus pulled up and he let me walk on first. I headed straight for the back, Tweek right behind. I always walked fast and once I got to the back of the bus I looked to see he was scurrying down from halfway. Tweek could never walk fast, he was always too weak to do such. I'd always wondered how a boy his age could be so fragile, when his only health problem was ADD and a caffeine addiction.

When he passed Cartman the fat tub of lard tripped him, and kicked him in the ribs while he was down.

I didn't lift a finger to help as Tweek struggled to get up and stumbled down to sit next to me. He looked at me, the hope completely gone from his eyes, sooner than I expected. They started to glisten and he looked straight ahead. Once again someone had found a way to make him cry.

* * *

We got to school and after locker break went to our first period, which we shared, Science.

Walking in first I sat at the table in the back, I was in the back anywhere I sat. Tweek followed, but once again was slowed when Cartman slapped his books down and kicked them away. Once again, I did nothing to help. I just watched as Tweek frantically scurried all around to get his books and sit next to me again.

As our teacher stumbled in, she lifted up the projector screen to reveal a surprise message on the board beneath.

"**Surprise Assessment Analysis Project"**

I already knew Tweek was my partner. I always picked him for the simplest reason of all.

Tweek was the town pushover. Many would argue with me that the town pushover was Butters; but if you'd just stand with him for ten seconds you'd know it was Tweek. Tweek was so scared of being hated or disappointing someone that he'd do anything anyone would ask for. Yet another thing I found so strange about him, why was he so scared of disappointing anyone?

"Hey Tweek, wanna be my partner?" I asked dully and in an uncaring manner; like I didn't know what the answer would be already.

"O-Okay"

The teacher explained it simply, it was due Friday, we had to write a report with pictures about a chemical reaction.

"Think of a topic" I order Tweek to do.

"What about roasting coffee?"

"Suuuuure"

Of coarse it's about coffee, it's all he drinks. It's the only thing his parents even talk about. I bet his house has nothing but coffee brand branded materials. Thinking about it, I've never been to his house. I'm feeling curious today, might as well go there.

"We're doing it at your house" I demand. Tweek needs to be demanded, or the 'pressure' gets to him.

He just nods as I try to imagine his house for the rest of the period.

* * *

Lunch rolls around after another period and we sit (once again, again) in the back. Clyde, Token and few others sit with us but it seems like we're in a separate area since we only talk, if we talk at all, to each other. Clyde will try to loop me into conversations, but always gives up after a few of my flip offs.

It seems like today is my first day really seeing Tweek, because I can't help but notice new things about him.

Like I've never seen him eat. We've been best friends for eight years and I've never seen him eat. He never has food at lunch.

Once girls asked if he was manorexic, he just told them that coffee makes him less hungry. Can't blame them for asking though, he's so thin, and short.

It's okay if he skipped a few meals, but how can I never see him eat? _When was the last time he ate?_

_

* * *

_

He's waiting for me again.

After school he always stands by the steps, waiting for me a second time in the day.

We start off on the walk to my house first, to get supplies. Tweek never had anything new and fancy. He didn't have a single video game system or even his own computer. So of coarse we needed my camera.

The walk was silent; it always was when we were together. It was never uncomfortable, I don't like to talk and neither does Tweek. He's always scared if he says anything he'll make someone sad because he'll remind them remotely of something horrible.

We enter my house and he takes off he shoes noisily. This makes me stare at his feet and I see something strange, his feet are blue and bruised. Looking closer I see his shoes are filled with holes. I realize those are the same 'new' shoes he got when he was 14, we're 16. He hasn't grown out of them, but they should've been replaced a long time ago. Why didn't he have socks either? That's probably why his feet were blue, and since his shoes were full of holes he probably got bruised everytime he stepped on something wrong. Why didn't his parents replace them?

I let it go and lead him up to my room. When I see my bed I realize I'm dead tired and collapse on it.

"I'm gonna take a nap, kay Tweek? Just sit around for a little while" I mumble into the pillow dully.

There's no response and I look up to see him in my bathroom, staring at my shower with wonderment.

The curtain was wide open from my morning shower and my many shampoos and soaps were all on display. Isn't that how everyone's shower is? What's so interesting about it?

"Cr-Craig?" The blonde beside me stutters out worriedly.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I p-p-please use your shower?" He has his face cast down and looks ashamed of asking.

Why doesn't he shower at home? We didn't have gym today.

But as his head is down I see his hair is greasy and tangled. If he knows why doesn't he shower? I guess I should just let him since his hair is greasy. I'll ask later.

"Sure, just be out by the time I'm up" I say in my monotone way.

"Th-Thank you Cr-Craig!" He says excitedly, his pitch a little higher with joy.

_He's so happy to get a shower?_

The blonde rushes in and gently closes the door.

I stand there for a second before falling back on my bed and drifting off to the sound of the shower running. Questions keep piling up in my mind about Tweek.

* * *

I have a dream. It felt like a story; a sad fairie tale with no ending written for it.

Tweek is in his own world. He's all alone. There's nothing but him in a world of cement and sun. There are no materials, nothing; nothing except a manikin, a blue manikin that Tweek talks to everyday. Tweek stands with it and helps the manikin, even though it doesn't talk and Tweek is hungry and dirty. Tweek stays like that until he's stick thin and he's so dirty he blends in with the grass and dirt when he kneels at the manikin.

…And eventually he just blows away, like dust in the wind.

* * *

I stir awake. That dream felt so surreal. I never feel bad for anyone or anything, but I felt bad for Tweek. It was just a dream though. So why am I so shaken?

Finally looking up I see Tweek, peeking up at me with happy, curious sparkling eyes.

"Hey Tweek"

"Cr-Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-Thank you" He lifts his head up to me.

And he smiles.

He smiles beautifully and bashfully, he's cute and adorable.

I can't believe it but, I can't remember the last time I saw him smile.

I don't know what comes over me but that smile gives me a bewildered expression and I feel my heart flutter.

He looks worried that he's made me mad somehow.

I put a stop to that thinking.

I lean down, my elbow supporting me, and press my lips forcefully to his. He doesn't fight back or pull away, he presses back into me.

I don't turn it into a French kiss but our mouths are open. I pull away after a second.

"Hey Tweek" I say like that never happened.

He looks up at me, blushing and confused.

"We should date" I say flatly.

"Okay" A small smile crawls on his lips. I can just tell from that small smile he really wants to.

"Come on, we better head to your place"

I stand up, grabbing my camera and heading out the door with him; another silent walk like always. Except this time I thread my fingers in with his.

* * *

We get there and he unlocks the door to reveal a dark, dead feeling house.

We walk in and he heads towards the kitchen. I follow him and lean against the wall.

It's a small kitchen, with a laundry room connected to it. I stare into the laundry room for a moment and see it's empty; just a washer and a dryer, no detergent, soap or anything. _How does he wash his clothes?_

I look over to Tweek, who's preparing to make coffee. The entire house seems so empty but the kitchen counter has all kinds of different coffee makers and models, sugars and creamers. Tweek Reached up to the cabinet high above his head, he was on tiptoe, looking adorable. I glance up to where he'd reaching to see a few bags of coffee beans, but no food. He opens the old fridge to his side to pull out the flavored real cream for later; more coffee products lie within it, but still no food.

My curiosity continues to grow and a lump in my stomach begins to form. Something about all of this just seems wrong.

He makes the coffee and I take pictures. We then walk up the dim stairs to his room.

As we pass I tell him I need to use the restroom. I walk in and turn on the lights. It looks like a bathroom in a house no one lives in. No towels, soap, shampoo, a thin curtain and cheap toilet paper. _Maybe he uses his parent's bathroom…_

I do my business and head to his room, where there's a faint light.

Like everything else, it's dark and empty. There's a tiny bed with a cheap frame in the corner by the window, a cheap wooden chair, and a cheap dresser with an old lamp on it. He has on the lamp and the over head light, since his bed makes a weird shadow on the floor.

Things aren't right in this house. It looks like no one lives here and it feels so depressing and lonely.

"Hey Tweek, where are your parents?"

"They're GAH off on b-business. I don't see them much, they're always at corporate meeting so they're gone most of the year." He keeps scanning through the Polaroids.

There's an awkward silence as Tweek works and I'm trying to put things together. Something is wrong here! It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't get it.

"Cr-Craig, could you please hand me the box of markers in my closet?" He asks simply, snapping me back.

"Sure"

I walk over and grab the box, it was easy to find, it was only of only three on the floor of his closet labeled, 'markers', 'paper', and 'misc. office'.

But as I'm turning away something catches my eye.

There's only a shirt and pants hanging in Tweek's closet. They're identical copies to the ones he's wearing now, black pants and a dark green button-up with sleeves too long.

"Why is there only pants and shirt in your closet?"

"The –nngh- rest are just in the w-wash" He lies to me, his voice shaky.

Why would he lie? What is he hiding?

And then it finally clicked.

_He has almost no furniture._

_He has no food._

_He never eats._

_His hair is always greasy and ratted._

_His shoes are filled with holes._

_He has two shirts, two pants, no jacket and no socks._

_And he's lying about it._

Oh My God.

Tweek was neglected…


	2. Idiocy of the OneEyed Man

A/n-Yay new chap! I'm kindof 'meh' about this one. I feel like I didn't do Craig to well. But still, here it is!

* * *

_Am I blind or just stupid?_

_How did I not see this before?_

_How could no one of seen this before?_

_How could everyone just ignore him like this?_

_How was Tweek surviving?_

"Tweek?" I breathe.

He looks up from the project looking nervous and frightened. He could rival a broken doll, left on a shelf and forgotten, to stare off into the darkness forever.

"When did it start?" everything I say is under my breath now. I just feel stunned and numb.

"W-When did what s-start Cr-Craig?" He replies, he knows I know and he's trying so hard to act like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"You know what Tweek, and so do I" I mutter, sadness lacing my voice.

He stays silent and bites his bottom lip, still kneeling in front of our project.

I move the papers and kneel before him.

He looks like he's about to break, like those people in horror movies that see their death coming, and just stand there, giving you a final look before they're lost forever.

I cautiously raise a hand and cup his cheek before I pull him into a hug, burying his head in my chest.

It seemed like it was all too much for him and in seconds I felt my chest get a little damp and I could hear muffled sobs. Tweek wrapped his arms around my chest and grabbed onto the back of my hoodie.

I tightened my hold on him and leaned back on his bed frame. He sat in my lap and I could tell he was trying hard to stop crying.

"Take as long as you need" I tell him firmly.

I nestle my nose into his hair, it smells like my shampoo but lined with undertones of coffees, spices, and caramels.

After a good fifteen minutes he calms down, unsteadily breathing. He looks up at me, purely ashamed.

His eyes where pink but glittered like they always do; his eyes where large and a magnificent color, with thick black lashes. His cheeks and lips where a soft pink while his skin was a powdery white.

He was beautiful.

How could people just ignore him like this? He's one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. How come no one's noticed him before long enough to realize what I just did?

"I-I-I'm sorry" Tweek whimpered.

His apology played my heartstrings like a harp.

I stroked his hair and looked him in the eyes. Why was he so ashamed of crying?

I remembered when we were little and his father always made coffee metaphors; always trying to make everything seem happy and serene, when it was really fucked up. It seemed like his father would be the one to tell him nothing was wrong with what he was doing to Tweek. Tell Tweek never to cry, because there was nothing wrong.

"Tweek, you have a right to cry" I tell him flatly.

He did. When we were at school he tried so hard to hide his crying, but Tweek had a right to cry. Tweek had to put up with so much wrong in his life. He had every right to cry,

His breathing steadied as I said that to him. Maybe this was the nicest anyone's ever treated him.

"W-We should finish the project." The blonde muttered.

He turned back to the papers, keeping his face downcast. Even with the two lights the room still seemed dark and gloomy.

We sat for about an hour, saying nothing and finishing the project. We could've done and finished it tomorrow, but now I wanted it out of the way now.

"It's GAH d-done"

"We're going to my house" I wasn't giving him a choice.

I decided while he was working that I'm going to be the end of this. From now on, if someone wants to put Tweek through more shit, they'll have to go through me.

Tweek didn't argue, he seemed happy to; he probably liked seeing houses that weren't so empty and families that were around for their children.

We headed out and once again I threaded his fingers with mine, but this time I pulled him closer to me as I did.

Mom works late and dad was at the bar late, plus my sister is always at her best friend's house. It was good because I wanted Tweek alone.

I led him up the stairs to my room and had him sit on my bed. He looked up at me, wondering what I was doing. I walked over to my closet pulling out a duffel bag from the floor; but as I pulled it out I noticed something. It looked like to much, the clothes I had. I had so many different outfits in different colors; it all looked like too much.

I grab another hoodie and walk over to Tweek with the duffel bag.

"Close your eyes and put your arms up" I order him.

He complies and I take off the hoodie I'm wearing, my signature one everyone knew was mine, and put it on him. I wanted everyone to know Tweek was my responsibility now.

He opens his eyes and looks down, snuggling into my hoodie a little bit.

"Cr-Craig? Why did you-?"

"It's yours now" I cut him off, "I want you to keep it. I have a million others."

Those big green eyes stare dumbfounded at me for a minute, before a thankful smile creeps onto his face.

I lean down and kiss him again; we stay like that for the longest time. When we finally break apart I keep my face close to his, and he stares up into my eyes.

Every time he smiles I can't help but kiss him. Maybe if I do he'll smile more often. His smile was like a rare treasure, and when it's found, you try to keep it as long as you can.

The moment was so perfect and peaceful until I was brought back to reality by a familiar growling. _His stomach._

I remember wondering earlier when the last time he had a full meal was.

I grab his hand and quickly lead him down to the kitchen. He stumbles to the floor on the way there. I walk so fast and he's so damn weak. How could he be reduced to this? What would he be like if he had a decent meal everyday?

I help him up and we continue to my kitchen. I open the cabinets up wide.

"What do you want to eat, Tweek?" I ask in my monotone. Why can't I talk to him with some sign of caring?

"Cr-Craig you don't have to-"

"Yes. I do." I say harsher then I wanted to. I'm so angry at his parents and I feel horrible that I'm taking it out on him. Hasn't he been through enough all ready?

He walks up behind me, I'm glad he knows me well enough to see that I actually care. He stares up into the cabinet like he stared at my shower.

"an-anything" He mutters dumbfoundedly.

I'm surprised I wasn't greeted with a scream of 'too much pressure' and it comes to my mind that when you rarely eat, it's probably hard to choose with a buffet in front of you.

I take down a bunch of different instant boxes, it's not the best food, but he needs to eat, now. A box of broccoli tuna helper, cereals, microwave dinners, flavored mashed potatoes and various noodles.

Once again, as I'm looking up, it all looks like too much. So many times I've made something, had two bites and just thrown it away. How much food have I wasted while Tweek went hungry?

"Does that make it easier for you?" I say looking at him, the flatness laced with the slightest bit of caring.

He stares down at the still fairly large arrangement and picks up the box of tuna helper; examining it like he felt it wasn't real.

He turns and hands it to me. I take down some cans of tuna and get out the milk to get started. He takes a seat at the kitchen table and seems to space out.

I wish I could read his mind, but I bet he's wondering if this is all real. I bet he thinks someone couldn't possibly care this much about him

While the food is cooking I keep thinking of all the questions I have about him. _How could his parents do this? How does no one notice? How is he alive? Why doesn't he ever ask for help?_

I feel my eyes start to burn.

_How many nights has he been alone in that dark house? Is that why he's so scared? Did he ever get the chance to be protected and learn to be brave? How many nights did he have to face the gnomes alone? How many tears has he shed in his lifetime?_

_When was the last time he was happy?_

A tear slides down my face and I walk up behind his seat. I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly.

_No more. I'm not going to let him deal with this alone. I'm not going to let him deal with this, period._

He raises his tiny, bony hands to my arms and closes his eyes. I take a minute to recover and walk over to get the bowls. I get his first and immediately take it to him.

"Eat" I order firmly, like I really need to tell him.

As soon as I turn around I hear the noises of him eating. He's not loud, since he's probably scared if gets too loud someone will take the food away, but he's definitely eating fast.

I sit down with my food and he's already half-way done. I can't help but just sit and watch him eat while my food steams. He finishes soon after and licks his lips. I push my bowl over to him and he looks up at me.

"I know you're still hungry. Just eat it, that's why I made it"

He takes the bowl and takes more time, enjoying it more. Afterwards he has another half a bowl and finally seems full. I can only eat about half a bowl as well, there's too much on my mind to eat.

I put the bowls in the sink and we walk back up to my room, already he's more energized and he actually skips a little with each step. I smile to myself. _If it's this easy to help him, why haven't they been doing it all along?_

He sits on my bed again and I open my closet doors wide. There are so many outfits I haven't even worn, just because I didn't like them. I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed I've taken all of this for granted. Tweek is thankful for everything he gets.

I pull out all the outfits I've never worn and throw them on the bed. I've had them for so long I bet they're too small. Perfect.

"Start trying these on" I order him to do, turning back to my closet.

He needs shoes and socks too, but the clothes will have to do for now.

As he takes off his clothes I can't help but stare. He rips and hips stick out clearly and his stomach is receded. _No wonder he dresses for gym in the bathroom stall._

Tweek didn't want anyone to know. Tweek didn't want anyone to pity him. He probably thought it would be a waste. He wanted people to help those in need, while he suffered.

Even with his thin frame he still looks phenomenal. His skin is pale and blemish-free. I feel my face heat up.

He puts on a bright lime-green shirt before taking off his pants, so he won't be standing there in his underwear. I'm surprised to see he wears briefs. My face gets redder. I know his underwear are the only things he has enough of. His mom bought him actual cases of underwear when we were 12 and I bet some were big enough for him to grow into. She was probably tired and annoyed with him telling her they were stolen. Maybe they wouldn't be stolen if she actually came to see the gnomes when he called her.

I pick up the clothes he was wearing.

"_-nngh-_ Cr-Craig, what are you doing with my clothes?" He asks nervously, a little embarrassed.

"I'm washing them"

I take them down and throw them in the wash with lots of detergent and fabric softener. I look around the over stuffed laundry room. I know the store give out free detergent sample bottles.

I find two and take them back up to my room, throwing them into the duffel bag.

As Tweek keeps trying on clothes I go down to the kitchen and pick out a bunch of random food assortments I know he can make in a microwave. We have so much food we buy and never eat. My parents both work, so we're the third richest family in South Park, right behind the Blacks and Brofolovskis. It doesn't really matter if some food goes missing.

I take the foods up and put them in the bag with the detergent.

Tweek's done changing and looks at the bag I'm filling.

"What fit you?"

"It was all too big but most of it wasn't too baggy" He replies, hope in his voice once more.

"Then you can take it all home" I tell him, looking him up and down.

He's wearing the bright green shirt (I think he really likes it) and some dark blue jeans he had to roll up, my hoodie is on the bed.

I can't fight back my smile. He looks happy. The happiest I've ever seen him. He looks good in clothes that aren't so dark and gloomy.

"Stay the night" I tell him, it felt like a question, but I wouldn't let him say no.

"O-Okay" He blushes.

We spend the night filling the duffel bag. By the end he has six shirts, two jackets (including my hoodie), four pairs of pants, a sample 'hundred loads' bottle of detergent, about fourteen boxes of microwave food, soap, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

It's not much but I know he's be set for a while until I can come up with a plan. Before we zip it up I throw in a small white blanket and a tiny blue pillow. It's all we can fit in but he needs it. I remember his bed. It was a mattress. That's it; a mattress on a bed frame. No blankets, pillows, or even sheets.

When we're finally done it's late and we're both tired. Of coarse Tweek is, he's probably too cold and scared to sleep at night.

We lie down on my bed and I pull the covers over him. I also gave him a giant T-shirt to sleep in. He apparently didn't have pajamas either.

As we lie in the dark Tweek wraps his arms tight around my chest and nestles his head into my shoulder.

"Cr-Craig?"

"I'm up Tweek"

"Y-you've worried about me to _–nngh-_ much" He mutters, sickening sorrow in his voice cuts through the darkness to send a shock to my still heart.

I pull him close on top of me. Ever since I found out I haven't stopped worrying, but it's not enough. An afternoon of constant worrying is no where near too much for a lifetime of feeling so alone.

I nestle my face into his light golden hair and kiss all around his face, occasionally straying to his lips.

"I haven't worried about you enough"

* * *

The next morning I wake up facing him and I almost instantly feel my pants react. _Fuck! Not now!_

He's absolutely beautiful. There's no other word for it. He's still asleep and he looks so peaceful. His long lashes fluttering and lightly brushing the apples of his light pink cheeks; his hair perfectly disheveled with light strands placed perfectly over his face; his pale pink lips are parted slightly.

I cautiously get out of bed and force my problem to go back down.

Once it's fixed I get dressed quietly and go down to eat breakfast. I almost never eat breakfast, but now I feel like I should just because I can. I make pancakes and as soon as the smell of them starts to radiate I heard light footsteps going down the stairs.

I look behind me and see him in my extra large black Nickelback T-shirt. He yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes adorably. I have to turn away fast before my problem 'arises' again; I feel a flustered heat on my face.

"Cr-Craig?"

"Morning Tweekers" I don't know were the nickname came from, but I instantly like it. I can tell he does too because I can feel his smile radiating off of him.

"W-What are you m-making?"

"Pancakes, you need to eat breakfast." I finally get the strength to look at him again.

His face lights up as I pile them on our plates and drown them in syrup and butter.

I carry them to the table and as I turn to face him I feel a pair of lips pressed to mine and a set of hands lightly grip the sides of my arms.

I close my eyes and lick at his bottom lip while putting my hand on his waist. He parts his lip and our tongues mingle in sync. This was probably his first kiss since girls never really notice him. I've had experience, but not with another guy. I've known I'm 'that way' most of my life, I just never thought it was important, so only girls pursued me. I'd humor them but it never ended well.

It's different with Tweek, everything with him feels peaceful and separate from the shitty world we live in, where parents don't care if their child is eating that night.

We part after a few moments and he smiles peacefully, going to eat. I'm left standing in shock by his move for a few seconds before I go join him.

We dress and I feel satisfied to see him wear my hoodie.

For once in his life he won't be left waiting for me.

* * *

The bus comes after our short wait at the bus stop and we walk fast to the back, Tweek in front of me this time, I had nudged him to go first.

Half way down the isle Cartman trips Tweek and it sparks something in me. Tweek gets up fast and heads to the back but I stand there looming.

I let the silence go on so Cartman can start to unhinge thinking of what I'm doing.

With a swift movement I grab his collar and put my foot between his legs, hovering right above his crotch.

"Craig da fuck?"

He can't see my eyes with my black hair falling in front of them, making me look like a killer.

"Mess with Tweek again, and I'll force feed you your cat, then I'll cut out your stomach out so you have to eat food through a tube for the rest of your life."

He looks scared and shocked and everyone around me gasps. I jab my foot into his crotch and walk back to my seat, Cartman's groans easily audible.

Tweek looks amazed and I notice it's the first time the hope's not gone from his eyes by now.

* * *

The day seemed to fly by. We turned in our project early. At lunch I gave him money and he got to eat twice in one day. Before I knew it I saw him again, waiting for me by the school steps.

"Tonight we're taking all that stuff back to your place."

"S-Sure"

We briskly walk to my house and grab the duffel bag, just in and out.

I lead him quick to his place and enter the dreadful dungeon he calls a home.

We start off in the kitchen, piling in food and dropping off the detergent. Then we head up to his room, dropping off the shampoos and conditioners in the bathroom. He hangs up all the clothes I gave him and I decide I want to ask him some things.

"How long has it been like this?"

Tweek is taken aback and stands still, not breathing.

"Seven years" He mutters, turning to me, but looking down.

Seven years? Seven years he's had to live like this?

"How'd this start?"

"W-When my dad got the _–nngh- _promotion at Harbucks and my mom became a sales woman for them." He starts trembling and twitching as he moves to put the blanket on the bed. "They started having to go away all the time and making a lot of money"

"Well if they're making so much why are they leaving you like this?" I ask a little angry.

"T-They GAH said I don't need _their_ money. S-So they just pay the b-bills." He whimpers, a violent twitch comes up in his neck. I feel bad making him nervous.

"How do they expect you to eat? South Park doesn't have any jobs open! How do they expect you to have money for food?" I yell in shock.

He looks up at me, a little fear in his eyes from me getting worked up.

I take him into my arms.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise you, Tweek."

He grips me tighter and looks up.

"Craig, you don't have to. I've been living like this for seven years. I'm used to it. I don't want you feel responsible for me. I don't want you to have to worry." He says in the calmest tone I've ever heard. His eyes shine with an unknown light in the darkness and his voice is sickeningly sweet.

He was a pushover. He did everything for everyone. If he could he'd take all the worlds troubles. He never wanted anyone to worry about him, because he never wanted anyone to have to worry like he did. He wanted the world to be carefree and happy, even if it meant he fell into the darkness of the world, curse to be alone and unknown for his kindness.

"You shouldn't have to say that." I tell him flatly.

"But it's GAH okay Cr-"

"No it's not" I cut him off, "Tweek what do I have to do to convince you I _want _to help you? I don't _have to_ I want to." My voice is strict and I think he finally gets the message.

"Y-y-y-you d-d-do?" He stutters, but he knows the answer clearly in his mind.

I smile at him.

_Slam!_

Tweek jumps and we both jolt our head in the direction of the sound.

The mailbox.

He walks over to his front door and opens it up to get the mail by the door. There's only one letter, a bright red one.

He rips it open and scans it for a minute before it slips through his fingers and he collapses to his knees. He looks pale and shocked, like he just survived being hit by a train.

I run up and kneel by him. I drape my arm over his shoulder and pick up the letter.

'_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tweak,_

_ It has recently come to our attention that you have stop paying your mortgage. Our bankers have told us you signed a document legally saying you are giving up the house and you were heard saying that you will no longer be paying and are now living under the financial regards of Harbucks Inc. Seeing as you have no intention of paying in the future, we will be taking back your house in one months time. Please vacate the residence by then._

_ Signed,_

_ Eric Lacowski_

_ Bright Sun Mortgage and Bank'_

I can't believe it.

The rotten bastards quit paying.

They're tossing him out.


	3. Fate's Satire

_How?_

_I've been asking myself that since yesterday._

_How could Tweek's parents neglect him?_

_Why didn't Tweek ever tell anyone?_

How could they be throwing him out like garbage?

Is Tweek's sorrowful little life just fate's sick, twisted entertainment?

Ever since I found out about Tweek being neglected I've been asking questions non-stop. I wished I'd known earlier. I'm his best friend, how did I not know?

He's so beautiful, he's kind and caring. How is he so unnoticed? Why do people take advantage of him?

Why does this have to happen to him?

I can't think about this now; first things first, I need to calm Tweek down.

He's shaking violently, chewing on his quivering bottom lip as he stares with glazed eyes into the distance. He looks too weak too move, it's just all too much for him to handle in 24 short hours.

I pick up the red letter and stare at before shoving it in my pocket.

Without thinking I hoist him over my shoulder and start carrying him up the stairs.

"C-Craig? What are you doing?" He mumbles, emotion void from his tone.

I continue to his room and lie him carefully on his bed. I pull the tiny blanket over him and steal his soft lips in a quick kiss before he can bite down on them again.

I walk over to the door frame and turn out the lights.

"Just sleep, Tweekers, it's been a long day" I say trying to remain dull, when I'm furious on the inside.

I head back downstairs and walk out to his back porch. I have a phone call to make and I don't want to scare Tweek if the conversation gets heated.

I take out the letter and scan it carefully, to my luck, I find Harbuck's phone number.

I dial it quick and I'm sent straight to an automated phone line. After a few clicks I'm told I'm being directed to the Harbucks regional manger of Colorado.

I wait for what seems like an eternity listening to classical music. It's the first time I've heard Beethoven on a hold line and I chuckle at the twisted irony _'Moonlit Sonata'_ surrounds me with. The sad feel to it seems to make the after flakes of the previous snowfall slow down to the point I think they'll stop.

While thinking of such classics I start to feel like Tweek's life is a great tragedy, in which the main character is made to suffer right up until a turning even, deciding whether they live happily of not.

Will it end like 'Great Expectations', or 'Romeo and Juliet'?

I fade into my question, staring into the sky, at the revealing stars, fostering hope and serenity in a night of foreboding.

A voice breaks me from my thoughts and my rage begins to come back to the surface as soon as I hear it.

"Richard Tweak, Harbucks Colorado Region how may I help you on this mellow night?" He addresses me in complete calm.

I put on the best 'young business man' voice I can and start my act.

"Hello, this is Eric Lacowski from Bright Sun Mortgage and Bank. It's come to my attention you will no longer paying your mortgage and wish to give up your house by the end of the month, is that correct?" I feel better than George Clooney for being able to hide my fury so well.

"Ah, yes, we're under Harbuck's finances now and won't need our home anymore!" He sounded thrilled and egotistical from his promotion.

"Alrighty then, there is just one thing left to ask then. Our records show you have a son who doesn't travel with you. What are your plans for his relocation?" I have to lift the phone up to not breath into it from anticipation.

"Oh we're sending him off to life with his grandmother in the next town over. He should be fine there. Now I have a lot of paperwork to handle and I must go. Have a nice night." He replies with a tone saying he could just write-off his only son.

"Okay then, good night." I'm glad my phone is a flip down, because I would've broken the end button if I had to use it.

I never really listened to Tweek before this, but I know he's told me time and time again his grandma is deaf and legally blind. Most people don't know this but Tweek knows perfect sign language, but what's the use if his grandma can barely see? For Christ's sakes she has to have a nurse take care of her and she lives in a cheap old house with free meals. She can't even take care of herself without government help, how can his parents expect her to take care of Tweek?

I need a plan. I have a month. I need to think of one fast so we can be ready. I need to fix this for Tweek. He deserves to be taken care of…

…and I need to something to take care of…because no one ever took care of me…

My dad's a mean drunk. I haven't been through near as much as Tweek has, but I know what it feels like to feel alone and unwanted.

My dad's at the bar late every night, only now he stays there until he's sober, it wasn't always like that.

When I was twelve my dad came home drunk and disoriented with rage. I'll never know why he was so angry, or why it was me, but that night he hit me.

He stumbled in, eyes puffy and red, with dark bags underneath. I was sitting at the stairs playing PSP. He took one look at me and he face warped with pure disgust.

He walks up and without warning just slams into my stomach and starts choking me.

No one ever taught me how to fight, but after that you learn, and you learn _fast._

I grabbed his hands and digging my nails deep as I could into them, pulled his pinkies back and broke them both. I'd seen it in a movie, and I thanked God it really worked.

He raised a thick near-empty bottle of whiskey over my head and slams it across my face. By my luck it didn't shatter.

In his assault he looses balance and falls to the ground, passed out before even hitting the cold tile floor.

Mom walks in only a minute after and I tell her everything. She just stares like Tweek stared earlier after reading the letter, and drags dad over to the couch.

This happens three more times before mom finally says something. She threatens to leave and soon after I stop seeing my dad almost completely as now that bar is where he spends his nights too.

What hurt me was I knew mom forgave him. He's done nothing to improve, nothing to try and get better, and she forgave him on the spot.

Ever since I don't feel that I love them anymore, and I'm thankful Ruby never had to see that. They love Ruby. I am the alien, the black-haired, grey-eyed alien in a family of blondes and red-heads with hazel eyes.

I think that's the reason dad looked at me that way. Every man wants a son, but what if your son looks nothing like you? My face doesn't even look anything like dad's. Maybe he wants a son people will recognize as his, his property.

I never tell Tweek anything.

But I can start by telling him this.

I run up the stairs and gently stir him awake.

"Tweekers…Tweek I'm sorry just please wake up. It's important, really." I whisper in his ear.

He sits up and looks me in the eyes sleepily. _Damn, why'd I wake him when he never gets to sleep?_

I push through my thoughts, I have to tell him while the memory is fresh.

I place my hands gently on his shoulders.

"Tweek, I know I never tell you anything, but if I'm gonna help you I want you to know this. I haven't told anyone else in South Park. If anyone ever asks, I want you to tell them you know more about me then they ever could." I tell him firmly, my eyes locked onto his entrancing greens.

He nods in agreement and settles in comfortably, preparing in anticipation for what I needed to tell him.

I tell him everything. Exactly what I was remembering outside, and I make sure not to leave out any detail. Others might find it superfluous, but Tweek sat there with attentive eyes and listening ears, hanging onto every word that fell from my mouth.

"..and so that's it I guess." I sighed, "I just kinda wanted you to feel a little less…alone I suppose." I end awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck and looking over to the side.

I feel a cold embrace around my waist and look down to see myself in a tight waist-hug from my wild-haired caffeine addict.

"Thank you Craig" He breaths, looking up at me with light-capturing eyes, "I-I think I can s-s-see why you want to help me so b-badly now" he smiles softly.

With that smile it seems all my worries are captured like butterflies in the net of his beauty, and set aside until I'm ready to deal with them.

I lean forward and press my lips to his, laying him down below me, my hands on either side of him. He threads his fingers through my noir hair and he lightly vibrates with joy.

I have to pull away too soon. Even with Tweek here to settle my worried mind, I don't have all the time in the world, and the sooner I have a plan formed, the better.

"I'm sorry, Tweekers, I just need to take a walk and think." I smile a little at him and peck his lips again.

He gives me an understanding smile, "It's okay, I need to sleep anyway."

I give a slight smile at how cute he really is, and slip on my second hoodie.

I walk out into the fresh snow, falling softer than before. The cold hits me like a canvas and sends a jolt to my mind.

_Think, just think. What can I do to fix this?_

I walk down the dark streets of the small shopping district, the street lights cast a glow on the half of me facing them, and make the silence all the more eerie.

I look all around, for just a sign or an idea. I walk past our video store and look into its empty widow box showcase. Looking I begin to read off the titles on the sides of the DVD cases, hoping to be inspired:

_Yes Man, Nacho Libre, Coraline, The Mask, The Runaway Bride…_

It hit's my brain like a train speeding with rockets tied to the ends.

We'll runaway together.

We can take the money I've saved up and some food and just go. Go until we can't go any farther, and start new there.

If we don't like it, we'll pick up and leave again. We'll keep leaving until we're happy. Until Tweek's happy. Until he can smile all day.

Then I realize the problem that makes the whole plan crumble.

I don't have a car.

I have a license, but I don't have a car. We'd need one. I couldn't make Tweek walk all that way. I couldn't make him sleep outside with me. Plus if we have a car we can get a lot farther away a lot faster.

My heart sinks into my hollow chest, the beating slowed to a near stop.

It would be the perfect plan, but I need a car. I can't steal one. If we run away people might look for me, but if I steal a car, people will be all over us. If I buy one I'll have no money.

I keep walking down the street till the buildings stop and the mountains begin; the white all around blends to feel like purgatory.

There's something back in the distance though, and some green and yellow.

It's Jimbo, and his old van.

I get this uplifting feeling deep inside and I run as fast as I can towards him.

As I get closer I can see there are two vans. Jimbo and Ned Always have a bunch for all sorts of different purposes.

I run, hoping, praying that what I want is possible.

"Hey kiddo! What's up with you?" He greets me kindly.

"N-Nothing" I pant heavily, my hands on my knees. "Wha-What-What are you doing with your va-van?" I asks, eagerness heavy in my nasally voice.

"Oh I'm just cleaning out to put my stuff in my new van" He replies cheerily over his shiny new van, the one behind the one I knew he drove.

"What are you doing with the old one?" I almost yell out.

"Well-Well I guess I don't know. I don't really need it anymore I guess." He pauses, getting an idea, "Hey Craig, you don't have a car do you? Wanna take this baby off my hands? It's practically new and I cleaned out the back."

"YES!" I yell out with eagerness and grin.

"Well just let me grab a few more things and you can have her"

I wait with the excitement of a child waiting for a toy as he clears out the last of his possessions and hands me the keys.

Remember when I said Tweek's life was Fate's entertainment? I think it's looking out for him through me now.

I'm going to runaway with Tweek…


	4. Casket of Smiles

**A/N-SORRY! it's so late! My harddrive had to get replaced so i didn't get my comp until tues, and well, I'm also an artist and w/ my new harddrive my Tablet worked phenomenally so, yeah i got distracted .U but i'm on at a forbidden time just to get this to you! btw I wrote the poems, I like writing poetry, and you can find my poems and drawings at Stargrlme on DeviantArt. Thank you! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_I have a car._

_I have money._

_I have food._

_I have clothes._

_And now I can run away with him…_

After Jimbo drove off I practically tackled the backseat through the open doors. I spent a good hour cleaning it out and making sure it was set up perfectly. I inspected it from corner to corner. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Tweek and I could sit up front as we drive, there's a flip-down table in the center so we can eat while driving, and an ashtray so I can smoke too. Then there's the back, I made checked and I can lay down on it and still have room, so Tweek and I can defiantly sleep there once I get it set up more.

I blush at the thought of sleeping next to Tweek and realize I'm also blushing.

I figure I've done enough and I better get back incase Tweek woke up and is freaking out.

I climb up to the front and start the van up. It works perfectly and she still has a lot of miles in her. I feel soooo lucky Jimbo and Ned are always replacing these. I guess they always need bigger ones for new game or longer hunts.

I drive off for Tweek's place and I smile the whole way. I feel lucky and I don't want this to end. I'm still worried in the back of my mind, but with my plan set I feel like half the world has been lifted from me and I can relax for a few hours. Unfortunately even with this opportunity I'm too excited to possibly sleep.

I get to Tweek and feel bad I couldn't lock his door, I consider asking for a key in the morning, just for now; since, hey, it's not like he's going to live here much longer anyway.

I step in, the door creaking and making me tense. I look around and I'm greeted by a steady silence, so I close the door softly and slowly turn the lock.

I take light steps up the stairs and step into Tweek's room. Even in the dark I can see he's sitting up, his eyes seem to capture light like stars.

I sigh, "I know your up" I say strangely in monotone. I think I _can't _say things normally anymore, I mean, how is my voice not showing how excited I am.

"Sorry. I -ack!- woke up and wanted to wait a little bit for you…"

I can see him trembling as I climb on my knees onto the bed in front of him.

I cautiously wrap my arms around him.

"I have an idea" I tell him flatly.

"W-What is it?" He asks in nervous anticipation.

"We're going to run away."

"OH JESUS WHAT?" He screams jumping up and covering his mouth. He has a few violent neck twitches.

"Sssshhh, quiet Tweek, calm down." I sooth him for a moment, "It'll be okay Tweek, I have money saved up, and I got lucky. Jimbo just gave me his van, it's almost new." My nasally blank voice explains to him.

He nods and after a minute of staring into space I think he comprehends. A small smile slowly creeps onto his face and he looks relieved; but just after it leaves his face and he looks down sadly.

"Craig…no"

"What? Why?" I ask shocked.

He looks up but avoids my eyes.

"Cr-Craig, I'll be alright. You have a future. I don't want you to throw it away to try and save me…I r-rather you fly while I br-break, than bring you to break w-w-with me." He mutters sadly before casting his head down.

Once again he was beautifully selfless and my heartstrings were a violin to his poetic metaphor.

I wrap my arms tight around him.

"Tweek, if I leave you behind I'll never be happy, because I won't be able to live with myself." I smile a little as I feel him peek up at me, "Even if we have to live in that van for a year I'll be happy because at least you're taken care of."

He shifts to look me in the eyes, searching for any sign of lies in my expression. He stops trembling and eases into me. He looks at me with trust and we stare into each other's eyes for a while before I realize we've shifted to stare at each other's lips.

In a flash I've tackled him down and forcefully pressed my lips to his with a passion.

We open our mouths in sync and Tweek is phenomenal. He wraps his legs around my waist and threads his hands through my hair. I have my hands up his shirt as we make out on his small bed.

It's things like this that make me feel how perfect Tweek is. It's like he knows exactly what move to make (well as much as his nervous being can). We're not even doing anything big and I can feel myself start to sweat.

I come up for air, I'm too excited now, but I don't want to go too fast with Tweek. I want to go pack up everything and get ready. I want to leave as soon as possible.

He looks up at me with half-lidded eyes and disappointment.

"Cr-Craig…?" He whimpers.

I kiss him lightly on the lips and then around his jaw and neck.

"I don't want to rush you into this Tweekers. I'm gonna go pack." I tell him with my flat tone.

But as I'm standing up I feel a tug on my sleeve.

"Tweek?"

I look back and he's staring at me in quiet wonderment.

"Don't go"

"Tweek?" I ask again.

"You need to sleep, we can pack tomorrow…I don't want to see you turn into, turn into…into me…" He states tired and blankly.

I guess he means he doesn't want me to worry too much and the fact he cares makes me blush, embarrassed. I turn away.

"Don't worry, Tweek"

"Please…don't…I'm scared"

I think he was half-lying. He's spent his whole life facing his fears; but he's never gotten the chance to be brave, so they probably still frighten him from time to time. Either way I knew he was just saying that so I'd stay and sleep.

So even though I was energized, since he was concerned, I lied down next to him and after my heart rate went down finally, I actually got some sleep.

* * *

I had another dream like the one before…

It started out the same, but just as Tweek was about to fade away, he hugged the manikin, and held onto it like he knew it was the last thing he'd ever do…

…and it sprouted wings. The manikin's arms moved to wrap around Tweek and sprouted wings.

Tweek fell asleep and began to glow, looking peaceful and radiant.

The world they stood on collapsed into itself and they began to sink onto its dark implosion.

Just as they were about to be enveloped completely, they began to float away into the bright blue sky above them.

…and Tweek smiled…

* * *

I awoke to the sunlight barely easing into Tweek's room. It just started to seep in and hadn't hit Tweek's face yet, though it had hit mine dead-on.

I quickly shut his curtains, keeping one arm wrapped around a slumbering Tweek next to me. We still had a few minutes before my alarm would go off.

I lied back down and thought about what Tweek had said last night.

_I don't want you to end up like me._

What if Tweek had had a normal life? What if Tweek had always had his parents around, always had food and clothes? What if he had everything I've had?

Would he have ended up like me?

Even if it meant he would, I know if I could, I would fix everything wrong with his life before it even started.

I think what he's been through is what's made him this way, but I wish more than anything it never happened.

I can't undo what his parents are doing, but I can fix it, I can fix it all. Tweek will still be the same one I lo-like now, but I can make him happier.

I feel his hair rustling up against my chest and his eyes snap open a mere half second before my alarm goes off.

"G-Good Morning Cr-Craig" Tweek blushed looking up at me and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

I can feel his face heat up and redden even though I stay blank.

We get up and start getting dressed. I notice Tweek looks a lot happier as he starts dressing. He stares at his closet and finally puts on my old yellow button-up and some black pants. He wanders into the bathroom and spends forever messing with his hair just like a girl.

It crosses my mind that I never knew he was gay. He never knew I was, but I'd think he'd told me.

"Hey Tweekers"

He looks up at me in anticipation.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?"

He looks down, cute and ashamed, and starts twiddling with his fingers; a few shivers racking through his thin body.

"W-Well I was just k-k-kind of curious I guess, and-and I thought you'd think I was w-weird" He blushes.

Curious? Like Butters?

"Curious for _who?"_

"GAH! No-No one Cr-Craig!" He shrieks out as fast as possible.

A small smirk grows on my face, hmmm, well let's see, he only hangs out with me, he really wants my approval, and he always wants to be around me. _Now whoever could he have been curious for, hmm?_

I step over to him and lean into him, devilish smile on my face.

"Well isn't that cute?" I snicker, pressing my lips to his, feeling the heat radiate off his face.

I pull away and smile, "Hurry up Tweekers, we gotta eat and go or we'll miss the bus" Wait a minute…why do I care about the bus? I have a car now!

"_RRARGH!_ GAH! GOSH DARNIT!" I heard Tweek yell from the bathroom, I run back to the bathroom like my ass was on fire.

"Tweek?"

He was holding a comb with a fairly large clump of his own hair on it.

"Tweek what the hell are you doing?" I ask harshly.

"GAH! I-I was tr-trying to l-l-look n-nice for y-y-you" He stuttered out, flustered.

I raise an eyebrow. Trying to look nice for me? Maybe his confidence really had taken a big blow.

I give him a calm waist-hug, "Tweek, you look fine."

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be…" He lowered his face, "…ashamed of me" He muttered.

I grab his shoulders roughly and turn him to his mirror, towering behind him. I rest my elbow on his shoulder and lean on him as he stands staring back at himself with a bewildered look.

"Tweek, take a good look at yourself." I tell him firmly, "Your eyes are freakin' _huge_ and they almost always sparkle like stars. Some girls spend hundreds on mascaras and liners for your black lashes and those elegant circles under your eyes. Your skin is porcelain white and smooth…and your lips are pale pink. Plus your blonde is the perfect shade." It takes a lot for me to compliment someone, but it seemed easier to compliment Tweek. I still don't like talking mush, but I'm getting there, I guess.

He smiled and blushed softly.

"Th-Thank you Cr-Craig"

I turned him around again and kissed him. I'm making sure I kiss him every time he smiles.

We head down stairs and eat some cereal before heading to the door with our backpacks. I remember he hasn't seen the car yet and I cover his eyes.

We walk out and I uncover them, but tell him to keep them closed.

I walk over to the car and make sure it looks just as good in the light before I sit on the hood and tell him he can look.

"ACK! It's awesome Cr-Craig!" He grins and runs up to it.

He feels all around it and makes sure it's real. He eyes are lit up like Christmas ornaments.

"And the back is big enough for us to sleep in" I smirk once more.

He blushes apple red and we get in. He looks all around it in wonderment.

We have a calm drive and I think about bringing some of my CD's into the car. It feels nice to get to school without Cartman there to be a dick, although I think after yesterday he should back off a little.

We get to school and it drags on without event. Nothing there seems important anymore. Although the girls do notice Tweek more and tossed him a few compliments.

I walk him from class to class and deliver a very righteous beating to Cartman when he trips _my_ blonde coffee addict.

Unfortunately after handing Cartman his ass I had to spend the rest of the day in the counselor's office, I'm used to it however.

We head out of the school building and I decide to pack up Tweek's place first, since It'll be easiest.

There's still an empty suitcase or two in the back, hopefully unused.

We head in and I point for Tweek to go pack up his clothes.

He heads up and I decide to search his house for anything of value.

First up is the living room, since it's just to my right and I already know what to get form the kitchen on my left.

I head in, a small TV, A small brown coffee table with plenty of mug stains, and a purple sofa. That's it. There's dark dirty green wall paper like the rest of the house and there's barely any light. I look under the couch and tables. There are a few quarters and some dust. I guess when there's not much in your house, there's not much to be lost.

I walk out the other doorway and into a small dining room, a large round glass table, four chairs, and a chest of drawers.

I start digging through the drawers and actually find some useful stuff, a pocket knife, some pepper spray, and a U.S. map, which will defiantly come in handy when we pick where to go.

I jam them into my hoodie pockets and head up the stairs where I hear Tweek spasming and rustling through his closet and boxes.

I walk the opposite direction towards his parent's bedroom.

Surprisingly, it's as empty as the rest of the house, a dull blue bed, two nightstands with lamps, a closet, and a bathroom. Once again I go through the drawers and find nothing, but a box of condoms…I blush and frown a little in embarrassment, even though I'm alone. I shove them deep into my pockets fast and look around. _Coast is clear. _I get back to business, and grab a flashlight. I walk over to the closet and find it empty. Same goes for the bathroom. Nothing under the bed either.

_That's it?_

When Tweek's parents learned they weren't coming back, did they take everything Tweek needed? _Ass holes._

I start out when I hear a creaking under my footstep as I walk in front of the bed.

I look around before looking down at my feet. _One of the boards sticks up a little._

I crouch down and see there's a gap between the board and the floor. _A secret compartment?_ That's strange.

I lift it up and find a tiny Rocket Cat shoe box.

I pull it up from its tomb carefully, like a precious Faberge egg, and set it on my lap. Carefully taking off the lid and setting it aside, I look into it.

I can't believe my eyes.

Pictures.

Tons and tons of pictures of everyone; their beautiful and they make everyone in them look good. Like the best moments of time captured in a hidden box. I examine them carefully one by one and see many of them have light damage from a faulty lens probably, but it make them look better somehow; more unique, strangely beautiful and softly calmed.

I search more and see why Tweek didn't want anyone to know he has a camera.

It's a rare one.

It's a really rare one.

And it's fragile too.

It's a Russian Lomo Smena 8m. I saw it once on some show on Current TV. These are pretty rare, and their treasured for their affect on the photographs. The pictures they take even have their own name…Lomography I think. You're supposed to take pictures of people in their most natural state, from all different angles, no viewfinder, no planning.

I set it aside carefully, the last thing I want to do is break it.

I keep going through the photos, everyone's here, Clyde, Token, BeBe, Wendy, Butters, Stan, Kyle, even Cartman. Their all such happy scenes, they seem so serene and innocent. There's also his grandmother, and someone else took baby photos of him. So many smiles, but the few he's in, are all sad looking, filled with a darkness only lit by his eyes.

There are poems too, in his messy handwriting.

_Stand Aside_

_I'm a curve while you're a straight_

_I need love, you're full of hate_

_Only taking care of Stripes_

_While your after girls of all types_

_My love is the only one true_

_But tear my heart apart, why don't you?_

_A secret affection, you know I care_

_You just stand aside and stare_

_Watch me wither, watch me break_

_Loving you was my mistake_

_Am I just a masochist?_

_I knew it would be this!_

_You're straight as an arrow and dense as a rock_

_I'm an outcast, mocked by the flock_

_Beaten and bruised_

_Misused and abused_

_Hungry and Lonely_

_My smiles are phony_

_I want you near me_

_You never hear me_

_So break my heart_

_It was doomed from the start_

_I'm an idiot_

_I always knew it_

_Not a single chance_

_You won't even glance_

_So I'll go run and hide_

_I'll just stand aside_

Was he writing about me? I read on as the pages fly through my hands in my anxiousness.

_Hungry and Tired_

_I'm tired, I'm hungry_

_I'm sad, I'm lonely_

_It's dark, It's cold_

_It's broken, It's old_

_They're never here, He's never near_

_They're never near, I need him here_

_I'm all alone, No one's home_

_Except the occasional singing gnome_

_I'm thin, I'm sad_

_I'm alone, I'm glad_

_Spare them please, just take me_

_I'm so worthless, No one will see_

There are a few more but I'm too sad to read on now. The box also has Tweek's medical records; he's been in a few times other than our fight, for malnourishment. He lied to the doctors.

So many pictures, so little of himself. A few he took of himself trying to look good, but just looking sad.

At the very bottom he smiles. The only picture probably in the world of his smile, a true genuine smile. It's of him with Stripe, it must have been while I was in the other room.

It's dated right before his parents left.

His last smile.

So many smiles, so bright and serene, but his is the only one with a true rare beauty, and it's buried beneath the others, in a casket of smiles under the floorboards.

A drop of water hits the paper. I've been crying. Silently sobbing, I'm glad he didn't notice.

How could I have been so dense?

I remember just after his parents left, my mom only had TV dinners for Thanksgiving, and I'd be alone. I asked to go to his house, expecting a feast for me and to see his parents. He freaked and said no, but offered me all his money to go out, which I took.

I wonder what he ate that day…

I wipe my eyes and pack the box up. Carrying it I head to his room and see he's packed up his clothes and some writing tools.

"Tweek" I breath, my face downcast and my eyes dark.

"Yes Cr-Craig?" He looks over and his eyes widen as he sees the box, "Oh-Oh my G-God! Sweet Jesus I am so s-s-sorry Cr-Craig!" He screams raising his hands above his head.

I set the box down next to him and pick him up, positioning him onto my lap to straddle my hips.

"No…" I breath, "I'm sorry" I say with remorse.

"Y-You don't h-have to be" He mumbles, blushing at his position.

"I'm sorry I never noticed" I explain as I start kissing around his neck and jaw.

"We're leaving tonight. We'll get my stuff and go" I state firmly.

"O-Okay" He blushes.

That blush was phenomenal and my self control runs away from me as my pants take over. I grab his collar and pull him into a deep, passionate kiss.

He moans slightly, "-nngh- Cr-Craig, w-wait" He places his hands on mine and I'm pulled back to reality.

"C-Can we w-w-wait a little bit l-longer" He whimpers, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Tweek, just lost control for a second" I pant, "But that's gonna happen sometimes"

He turns a brighter shade of crimson, "W-W-Well we can t-t-take st-steps" He sputters out.

I put on a Cheshire grin and start in on his neck, making sure I'll leave my mark.

"GAH! Cr-Craig!" He moans lacing his hand through my hair and rubbing up against me. He's not going to make this easy is he?

After I make sure I've left a little red spot on him I rise to my feet and help him up.

"I like your photos" I mumble, seeing him smile a little and look away.

We head over to my place after getting his food and coffee and putting them in the back.

We walk up my stairs, no ones home, again. Good.

I grab my blankets, pillows and my best clothes. I don't need much. Tweek folds them up and I grab my camera with my stuff, and more soaps.

Stripes been dead a few years now, but I want to get another guinea pig with Tweek, so I grab his cage.

Before we leave I take a tiny safe from under my bed. I enter the code carefully, Tweek staring at me the whole time, and it opens with a soft click. I pull out the only thing in it, a debit card in my name.

"This is what we'll use until we can get jobs in our new home" I state blankly.

"H-How much is on it?" He asks nervously.

"About a thousand, one hundred dollars" I state.

"How'd you get that?" He exclaims.

"Ever since the Peru incident I've saved up all my birthday money in here and a little extra."

I slide it into my wallet and we head back down and out with more food.

We load it all into a side on the back and I lay down some thick blankets on the floor of the van, then some pillows and another two; makes a good makeshift bed for us.

I sit him down and pull out the map.

"Tweek, just close your eyes and point." I demand calmly.

He closes his eyes and reaches out.

South

Hm, desert seems like a nice switch from this snow village.

Sounds good.

We head up to the front and start up the car. There's a compass on the mirror.

I back out and I turn South, I get gas at the first stop, a Beast energy drink for me and an ice coffee for Tweek. I want to get as far as we can this first night.

As soon as we're filled up I start out South.

The CD player plays my MGMT album and Tweek seems to really like the music.

I feel a little numb as we drive off and I can see Tweek feels the same.

But when we see the South Park sign up ahead…

…Neither of us can stop smiling.

I'm running away with Tweek.

Tonight.


	5. Dreams Deceive My Restless Mind

**A/N-I'M NOT DEAD AND IT'S NOT OVER YET! Alot of people have been reviewing thinking this is over, but trust me it's just getting started. I'll admit there was a delay because not only have I had writer's block but somethings happened for the first time in my life...I HAVE FRIENDS! Sorry but I never had friends before and it's taken me awhile to get a hold of my time. Anyway please forgive me and I'll try to get back on track now! This chapter will be a little bland because I just wanted to move onto the next part and I really wanted to update but it'll just be getting better from here!**

* * *

We left South Park at about sunset and it's almost midnight now. The CD has reached the end twice and started to replay. Tweek stares off ahead, occasionally twitching and glancing around.

Well we're stuck in here as long as I still feel like driving.

"Hey Tweekers," I sound as flat as three day old soda.

"GAH! Y-Yes Cr-Craig?" He looks over to me fast.

"Mind if I ask you some stuff?" I scratch my neck and look ahead.

"G-Go ahead" he mutters.

Where do I start? There's so much I've been wondering but it all seems to go blank. I guess I should just start with the obvious.

"How've you been surviving this whole time?"

"I-uh-I-I-I, um, uh, I, well I uh-GAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He screams grabbing at his hair.

"Yo, calm down Tweekers! Just go ahead." I take a hand off the wheel and grab his, pulling it out of his hair.

"I-I stole your food" he mumbled shivering.

He chuckle a little. That's it? I never knew Tweek could ever think of stealing. I'm a little impressed.

"It's fine Tweek, I don't blame you," I smile at him.

He looks shocked and eases down.

"So how'd you steal it?" I sound a little more intrigued now.

"I snuck into your cabinets while you slept," He mumbles and looks out the window.

Well that explains a lot, like why mom always complains that she just bought something and it's gone.

"How'd you get the camera?" I jump subjects without a flinch.

"My grandfather left it for me in his will," He smiled lightly.

"What made you actually use it?" Tweek doesn't really seem like the picture taking type.

"I d-don't know I just started using it and I l-like that you don't have to plan anything. It's not too much pressure," He rambles on quickly with a warm smile.

I can't help but think he looks a little sexy and I blush and look away before another question enters my wandering mind.

"How long have you been curious?" I snicker, a devilish smile crawling across my face as I look over to him, blushing bright red and balling up into the crevice of the seat.

"A-A-A-_ack!-_About a year now" he mumbles quickly.

"Were you ever going to do anything about it?" I ask, a little more normally.

"N-No" he mumbles, a little sadly.

"Why not?" I whine.

"I was scared you'd GAH! R-reject me, and-and I didn't think I was your type. I-I thought you'd like someone more 'perfect' like Cl-Clyde" He mutter's looking out the window.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious I like you a lot more than I'll ever like Clyde." I state, "Besides, Clyde a great friend and all, but he's such a fucking pre-Madonna dumbass sometimes, I don't think I could put up with living with him or anything like that."

"Kevin says that's why he likes him" Tweek says fondly in an interruption.

"Kevin likes Clyde?" I pause thinking it over, "Hm, seems kind of odd, but I'm crazy about you and we make no sense at all" I shrug.

I keep my eyes on the road for a few minutes before turning back over briefly to the still silent Tweek who I realize is blushing like crazy and smiling, smitten at my 'crazy about you' comment.

"Hey, wait a minute" I say all of a sudden, shocked, "You knew I was gay?"

Tweek giggles for almost three minutes.

"What is it?" I ask, fighting back a smile and trying to sound stern, failing miserably.

"I-It's just that," He pauses, gathering his thoughts, "Cr-Craig, you're the only one who's ever been a real friend to me. You've stayed around me longer than, w-well ACK! Anyone else, a-and we're together all the t-time." He gathers his breath, "How could I not know something like that about my best friend?"

I smile warmly at his sentiment, my head tilting slightly and hair falling in my face.

I listen to my laugh and feel so happy I chose to date my best friend.

* * *

We sat there for about another four hours, talking about all the random stuff we could come up with that we never talked about before for some odd reason, and were in Arizona when the sun was coming up. I was dead tired and although Tweek is never tired, he did seem less energized. We pulled over at a truck stop and crawled into the makeshift bed I'd set up before.

We slept for about ten hours, (well I did, but I slept pretty deeply, so if Tweek got up I have no idea about it).

Once I was up we changed (which was a little awkward considering we were in a van) and were back on the road.

We drove for about a half an hour before I realized I was starving and pulled over at a diner. I got out as fast as possible, why? I ran over to open Tweek's door before he could.

He is surprised and jumps for a second, a small shriek escaping his lips, before he realizes what I'm doing and gets out slowly, smiling.

I grab his hand and walk into the small, old fashioned diner.

"Well Howdy there" the tiny blonde waitress says. She notices our hands and is taken aback, but smiles contently. The cook in the back however, gives us a sharp glare before returning to his grill.

We sit down and eat some pie and of course, coffee.

We pay the bill and head out, getting into the front seat.

"Let's head West" I say flatly.

"Okay" Tweek jumps, "B-but why?"

"I don't like how that cook looked at us, I know they'll be people like him everywhere, but I know people out West are a lot more open to…well you know" I explain in perfect monotone.

He agrees and we continue the West now.

* * *

We're pretty much the same as we drive for another whole day.

Then I see it.

The place I know we're going to live in.

We've been in California about 2 hours and we enter a little town called "Boxerville". Autumn leaves float gently as the soft morning twilight sets in. There's so much beauty and peace and I know I want to start my life over with Tweek here.

I keep driving through, seeing Tweek's eyes light up as well, and I slam my foot on the brake.

A help wanted sign is in the window of a building labeled _"The Daily Boxer"_. It sounds like a newspaper, but I couldn't care less what it is, it's a job, and a job will make it easier on my savings.

Tweek had slammed forward and I see him shaking and twitching. I grab his face, a little rougher than I hoped, and turn him to look me in the eyes, then to the sign, and then back to me. I raise my eyebrows and see a faint smile ghost onto he lips as he barely whispers, "good luck" to me.

I'm about to exit the car when I realize I'm feeling a little nervous, before all this happened I never got nervous, because it's always just been me, and I can take care of myself. Now I have Tweek, and I need a job if we want to stay here. I look back to him and lean into him, a fiendish look in my eyes as my face remains harshly blank. He isn't afraid, and leans in, eyes in a haze. I give him a light peck and continue out saying, "For luck" before closing the door behind me.

I stroll in nonchalantly with an heir of confidence around me. I walk up to the lady at the front desk. She's short and slightly chubby with curly, bouncy, bobbed bleach-bottle blonde hair in a black headband. She wears all black and looks to be about 17, she peers up at me from over the rim of her chained reading glasses as I slam my hand on the desk to get her attention.

"There's a help wanted sign in the window" I state, looking bold.

"Yes…just go through that door and ask for Mr. Pradinski, he'll interview you and tell you about the job." She replies in a squeaky voice. If she can get hired I sure as hell can, unless she's boning the editor, which I doubt.

I head through the door she pointed to and down the hall until I reach a door marked 'Pradinski'. I knock and hear a voice addressing me to come in. Heading on in I see a man around his early fifties looking friendly and wise with salt-and-pepper hair. He motions for me to sit in the chair before his desk and I do such.

"So you're here for the job, hm? I don't recognize you, are you new to town?"

"Yes, I just came in today. What is the job?"

"We need someone to essentially go out and ask questions, and see what's new on the streets. The last person to have the job just started a family and left town." He sounds sincere, but stern, someone I think I could tolerate as a boss.

"I'll do it, when can I start."

To my surprise he starts laughing. "You don't waste any time, do you? You seem very confident. Well I normally wouldn't do this but we've had that sign up for eight weeks with no applicants, so fill this out and we'll start you off next Monday and see how you do"

I take the form and fill it out quickly, passing it back, shaking his hand and thanking him briefly as he shows me out.

I head out with an extra skip in my step, practically tackling my way back into the car and onto Tweek. I kiss him lightly and tell him I start on Monday. "That was f-f-fast!" he exclaims, twitching slightly.

"Yup" I reply a little happier than normal. "Let's try to find a place!" I sound excited compared to my normal tone, but plain compared to others.

I drive off quickly and we're driving up and down the small town all night, getting the feel of it and passing the same streets over and over again. There are a few bigger stores like South Park, a J-Mart, a SirDonalds, Harbucks, and a Books-A-Billion, but family business are scattered around everywhere. The town is fairly small and there're only five apartment buildings that all look about the same, minus a few small differences. I head over to the one close to all the bigger stores and my work, worried about its expenses.

We head in and walk through the sample apartment; a small kitchen, living room, balcony (or moreover where the fire escape is), bathroom, and a fairly large bedroom make it up. A fairly plain looking man in a wife beater walks in and leans on the door frame by desk.

"It's $500 a month plus a $300, 12-month deposit. You taking it?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're taking it" I state flatly, taking out my debit card as he breaks out the debit computer."

We just lost $800 but I know it's worth it and I'm not afraid. We still have about $300 and we have a place to live for a month. Tweek doesn't seem so sure though, and he grips my hand tight. I want to distract him so I grab the key and drag him out to the car and start pulling out our stuff. We didn't take much but soon we have most of it up to our floor. We reach our room and I put the key in the lock, opening the door I flick on the light in the empty room. We set everything down and it's only then that it hits me how tired I am, and I look behind me to see Tweek's heavy eyelids shadowing his pine orbs and the dark rims of his eyes growing darker with fatigue. I pile up all our blankets in the room I find will be ours and put on two pillows at the top. Another make shift bed, but soon we'll have our own.

I walk back into the front room to find Tweek just as I left him, in a tired daze. I pick him up, startling him and causing him to hold onto me tightly, and carry him bridal-style to the sleeping space I'd set up. Sitting down I lay him down next to me and pull the top cover over us.

I have a feeling things aren't going to be easy, but I feel a little safer.

If only my dreams would let me think the same…

* * *

**A/N-So that's not much of a cliffhanger and this chapter is pretty bland, but I'm back and I can finally get to all my ideas for this! See you soon and thanks for reading so far, and everyone, IT'S NOT EVEN NEAR OVER!**


End file.
